Reunited
by ATLA-LOK-is-my-world
Summary: Katara, now 85 years old pays a visit to Aang's memorial statue while staying with Tenzin


**_Well Hi there, I have decided to stop Avatar : The Hound and go with something else, I hope you enjoy this oneshot =D...oh yes I have undergone a new screen-name, hope you enjoy._**

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

**_Reunited_**

* * *

It had been 17 years, 17 years ago he died, Katara was now old, 85 years old to be exact. She was now on her way to Republic City on Oogi, Tenzin's bison, Katara felt the warm air surround her now fragile body, how she longed for the old days, when they traveled all over the world, how her brother was alive. How Toph was alive, how_ he _was alive.

"WERE HERE!" Ikki shouted startling Katara, all she did was smile as she looked at Pema, now holding baby Rohan.

"Wondering if he's a airbender?" Katara asked.

Pema sighed and looked at Katara.

"Secretly I'm praying for him NOT to be" Pema whispered trying to cover up her words from her husband.

Katara chuckled.

"Well..if he is" Katara said looking at the little boy in his mother's arms. "He will be just like his grandfather"

Pema lost her smile and looked at her mother-in-law.

"You miss him don't you?" Pema asked.

Katara nodded. "It's been so long since I've seen him"

Jinora looked over and smiled.

"Maybe you should go visit Aang's statue when we land" Jinora said.

Katara smiled.

"I think I will" Katara smiled "Thank you Jinora"

Jinora smiled as she then went back to reading.

Once they landed on Air Temple Island all of Team Avatar was there to greet them.

"YAY!" Meelo cheered as he airbended down onto the ground.

Katara slowly walked off thanks to Oogi's tail.

"Katara!" Korra shouted.

"Hello Korra" Katara said as she inbraced her friend in her arms.

"How was the trip?" Korra asked.

"Very tiring for a old lady" Katara smiled.

Everyone chuckled, that night Korra was laying in her bed when all of a sudden she heard footsteps, her eyes flashed open as she crept over to the window, suddenly she saw a figure walking to the dock, Korra slipped on her coat due to it being really cold out, she quickly ran out of her room and into the courtyard.

Once at the dock's, Korra saw the figure about to hop into one of the boats.

"Stop" Korra shouted.

The figure turned to reveal it was Katara.

"Master Katara?" Korra asked.

"Oh, you scared me" Katara smiled.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked.

"I'm leaving" Katara replied.

Korra then pointed to the small boat.

"I don't know if you can make it back to the Southern Water Tribe anytime soon in THAT" Korra stated.

"No, I'm not going home..I'm going to see..." Katara said before stopping mid sentence to hold back tears.

"Him" Korra finished.

Katara nodded.

"Ok then.." Korra said stepping back.

Katara gasped, then smiled.

"I'll be back soon" Katara said as she started to use her waterbending to steel the boat.

"I'll be here" Korra smiled.

A few minutes passed as Katara pulled even further from the Island..and closer to Aang's statue, once Katara docked, she slowly walked up the steps to the Memorial hall, she smelled the air, it was crisp as he blew across her face, once she reached the top she looked up at her husband's statue and suddenly remembered it.

_FLASHBACK_

_Aang was standing on a rock in front of a painter._

_"Ok so how long do I have to stand like this?" he asked._

_"Only a few minutes, we really need a good pose for your statue Avatar Aang" the Painter said._

_Aang sighed as he held his pose._

_"Ok" He said._

_Flashback ends _

Katara cuckled as she walked into the hall, inside there were pictures of all the past Avatar's, Yangchen being the first, and Kuruk being the second in line, Kyoshi in third and Koku farther down the hall, all of a sudden she reached the end of the hall, on the wall was Aang's staff and a picture of him..on thier wedding day, Katara choked a bit, and in the middle of the room was his coffin, it had air nation symbol's on the top and it said engraved "Avatar Aang"

Katara placed a hand on the cold coffin, she slowly opened the coffin and saw nothing, just one thing, her heart collapsed as she pulled out the necklace Aang made her out of fishing line, the flower was now wilted, she closed the coffin and hugged the last piece of thing that reminded her of Aang.

_"Why did you leave?" _Katara thought.

Suddenly footsteps stopped right behind Katara.

"Korra, would you mind waiting outside?" Katara asked.

The footsteps sounded off before fading away.

she then kissed the necklace and placed it back in the coffin, then Katara walked out, once she walked back into the cold night.

"HEY!" A voice shouted.

Katara turned around, nothing.

"Hello?" Katara called out.

"Over here" The voice shouted, Katara looked up and saw nothing.

"Who are you?" Katara asked.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a glider closing.

"Wow, already forgot your husband huh?" Aang smiled from the top of the roof.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"I think so" Aang smiled.

Katara smiled as Aang floated to the ground.

"Your alive?" Katara asked.

"No, I'm just a vision" Aang said.

Katara then hugged him, and felt him hug her back.

"I miss you" Katara said.

"I miss you too" Aang said in his grown up voice.

"Your not that little boy anymore" Katara said.

"Yeah, it's been long since then" Aang replied.

Katara felt herself smile as she then looked up at Aang.

"Happy Anniversary" Aang said.

"That's right, it is"

Aang then kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you" Aang said.

"Wait..so this is goodbye?" Katara asked.

Aang chuckled.

"No, more of a see you soon" Aang said.

Katara felt tears fall down her face.

"Ok" Katara smiled.

"I love you, take care" Aang said.

"Take care...twinkle toes" Katara smiled.

Aang grumbled.

"Katara, I'm 183 years old now, I think I'm old enough not to have a nickname"

"Nope, sorry" Katara smiled.

Then he faded away leaving Katara to herself.

Katara suddenly heard sounds of footsteps behind her, she turned to see it was Korra.

"I thought you said you would wait at the island" Katara said.

"I got worried" Korra replied.

"Oh" Katara said as she then walked over to the young Avatar.

"I saw the entire thing" Korra emitted.

"You did?" Katara asked.

"Yes, he loves you very much" Korra said.

Katara closed her eyes and tried her tears.

"You were is...forever girl" Korra said

Katara chuckled remembering the first time he called her that..on their wedding night.

"Let's get back to the island, before Tenzin and Bumi start a search party" Korra said.

Katara chuckled.

"Ok" Katara said, then she stopped in her tracks and looked back at the statue.

"Thank you for making my life wonderful Aang" Katara said "Thank you"

As they walked away Katara heard Aang's voice.

"Your welcome...my forever girl"

**_The end_**

* * *

**_ok hated it loved it please leave a review, thank you and goodnight _**


End file.
